Standin' At The Crossroads
by King Gabriel
Summary: My take on what Crowley sold his soul for and life up to becoming the king of Hell


Standin' At The Crossroads

A/N: This is my first uploaded story, and I really like it myself. I really wasn't sure if there was a story like this before. Oh, I got the title from the Robert Johnson song in case you were wondering. DON'T OWN ANY THING BESIDES THE STORY ITSELF

POV: Crowley

That brunette demon pulled away from our kiss, the kiss itself wasn't enjoyable. It felt devoid of love or any emotion, it felt empty, and left me feeling just as empty. "You've got ten years left enjoy them." within the blink of an eye she was gone, leaving me standing alone at dirt crossroads. She or rather that demon didn't even grant my wish. I summoned it tens of times and every time she told to wait for my reward. After the eleventh time I summoned her she stop coming, soon the years started to go by.

2 years, 3 years, and soon 9 years.

I was running out of time I had three months left, I wanted out of my bargain. I finished the incantation, within an instant a different girl stood before me. This girl had red hair, she wore a tight fitting shirt and a plaid skirt, but the look behind her eyes was the same. Like a carnivore's staring down her prey, and she opened her mouth. "Can't you get it through your thick skull; you'll be getting your reward soon." I could tell she was lying.

"Better start telling the truth," I spoke with evil grin spread on my face," or else." I stated with the hateful feeling. I saw hate grow in her eyes as she took a step for toward me and stopped dead once she reached the edge of the carpet.

"You worm!'' she kicked up the carpet revealing the devil trap I had crudely smeared on the floor using pig's blood. " What do you want?" she said in a less predatory tone.

"You know what I want, you twat. What I wished for when I sold you my bloody soul!" I could feel my rage boiling over. She just smiled and began to the same line. She began to shake as I began the second incantation I learned, "Ready to grant my wish, or go back to the fierier pit."

"Fine!" apparently demons didn't much care for Hell either. She closed her eyes and looked down at the ground. "There, you'll become a very important person now. And please release me." I wiped a small part of the blood away, and she strutted out. I began to hear the barking of dogs, sounded like a thousand of them. The sounded vicious, they got closer and closer. Until I heard hounds slamming themselves through doors and windows of the first floor of my modest shack.

"What did you do?" I could feel my heart began to race, she smiled.

"I granted your wish." I didn't know what to do first. I heard the door begin to splinter and the hounds screaming for my blood. I turned back to see nothing but air, then I felt the sharp nails of the hell hound pierce my spine. Two more joined in. Tearing and biting at my flesh, 2 ungodly minutes and I felt every moment of it.

Hell, the name doesn't even begin to describe that pit. Centuries upon centuries of endless torture. It all seemed like a distant memory when you become the one doing the torturing, cutting and slicing away, I really began to enjoy it. And then I managed to become a crossroads demon. I soon become one of the best there was. I brought in hundreds of souls over the years, eventually I became Crowley: King of the Crossroads. I had immense power at my disposal. I was happy, I had power and fame. And then the apocalypse reared its bloody head in on my business, more people dying means less souls coming in. Not to mention Lucifer. Sometimes I think I'm the only sensible demon in Hell or on Earth. Even if there's a possibility that Satan doesn't plan on eradicating every demon in creation after he's done with the humans, I wasn't willing to take it. I sided with the Winchesters helping them, as long as it helped me. I used my cunning and this New Yorker's good looks and manipulated them every step of the way. After Lucy got locked back in the box, I (willing) returned to Hell to take my place as King of Hell. My first order of business was to bring me that beautiful demon that started this.

"Why hello beautiful." I immediately recognized her, and she me. The usual black suit demons pushed her through the door of my new home. "I guess you were right, I just had to wait." She was possessing another beautiful brunette.

"Yes, I knew this was going to happen for you, Crowley." She was filled with fear.

"I can tell your lying, love. You're just another dishonest demon, making bad deals and not following through on them. You're bad for business. And I don't need something that's bad for business around." It's funny if you think about it, something that strikes fear into the hearts and minds of millions, begging for its life. I took one long sip of 80 year old scotch, to make her think I was considering letting her stay topside. "Nah." I snapped my fingers just for the affect. I sent her back to the rack; those lesser demons will have fun torturing one of their superiors.

My Name is Crowley and I'm no longer Standin' At The Crossroads.

Because I'm The King Of Hell

God That's Fun Saying


End file.
